Veronica Miles
|Born=September 14, 2534 |Died= |Gender=Female |Height=5 feet, 11 inches |Weight=157 Pounds |Hair Color=Brown |Eye Color=Brown |Distinguishing Features= |Rank= |Affiliation=Shadow Thieves |Era= *Post War Era *Reclaimer Era |Weapons= *M6 Pistol *Combat Knife |Equipment= *Slim jim *Code grabber device *ECU (Car computer) *Other key-less entry tools. |Abilities= |Specialty= *Wheelman, Hijacker, and Pilot *Planning }} Veronica Miles was a hijacker, wheelman, and pilot for the criminal organization known as Shadow Thieves. She was responsible for retrieving various vehicles and selling them to make a profit for the organization, as well as utilizing the vehicles for the organizations various needs based on the job the team would pull off. She also performed as the teams getaway driver and intel gatherer. Before joining the famed organization, her parents were killed during the insurrection on Mamore. She was raised by foster family who took good care of her and after their deaths by local criminals she drove off to a local diner where she met Carl Taylor. The two became quick friends and taught each other various skills. As they continued on their long journey the two would meet David King, who would befriend them. With the war growing on Mamore, Veronica and Mark would stowaway aboard a UNSC vessel, with the help of David, and leave for Earth where the three of them would meet Michael West. Ever since, Veronica performed getaways and heists, even stealing LEGION's luxury vehicles. Veronica even shared advice to Allen Redford, a young illegal street racer who also had an interest in the maintenance and driving of vehicles. The two become quick partners and develop a teacher-student relationship. Biography Early life Veronica was born on the insurrectionist-controlled colony of Mamore in 2534. With her parents dead from the armed conflict with the UNSC in 2537, she was raised by a foster family. After the insurrection she lived somewhat of a normal life and concentrated on her academic studies. On March 2552, another insurrection uprising occurred. Veronica was walking home from her school when she witnessed an unknown terrorist faction invade her foster families home. Shaken by fear she ran to her fathers garage and took her fathers truck. She drove down the road, not knowing where the road would take her and not looking back. Veronica stopped by a diner and met Carl Taylor, a young man who had an interest in weapons. They both shared stories on how they escaped their adversaries. She learned that Carol's home was also invaded and his parents were murdered in front of his eyes. He had to kill the armed men with his fathers pistol. The two left the diner as acquaintances and ventured out into criminal territory. Escape from Mamore They decided to evade fights and trouble until they approached an abandoned auto dealership. Carl encouraged her to stick with him. Ignoring his warnings, she walked ahead into the dealership and found a small group of criminals walking through the dealerships lobby searching for a specific car of high value. She took cover and noticed that Carl's German Shepard, Rocky, who became familiar with her over the duration of their hike, emitted a low growl. Carl got Rocky to be quiet and the two noticed a group of insurrectionists advancing towards the dealership with UNSC troops behind. Both had been engaging in a small firefight and the UNSC were easily winning. Carl ordered Rocky to be calm as they watched the remaining insurrectionists be put down. After the brief firefight was over. The UNSC's moved into the building and called out for any survivors. Veronica stayed quiet until the UNSC troops left the building and drove away. Veronica took the lead and Carl followed. They quickly and quietly searched the building until they found that the criminals had been hiding in an office. Carl withdrew his pistol and gave Veronica a combat knife. Carl knocked on the door and when a no-good delinquent opened the door, Veronica stabbed him in the stomach. Carl and Rocky moved into the building to take out the other assailants. Veronica thought she fatally wounded her assailant, but instead she was attacked and thrown to the ground. Just when she thought her life would come to an end, Carl killed her assailant. Veronica searched her assailant and found a pistol and a couple of burglar tools: A slim jim, and a lock pick among other things. While Carl collected information and weapons from the criminals inside, she searched the dealership for a working vehicle but didn't have luck finding any. The only vehicle available was a non-operational Genet. She searched the dealership, including the mechanic shop, and found a car computer aka a EDU and a few diagnostic devices. Finding that the vehicle had a few busted cylinder heads and no good spark plugs, she would walk to the local library with Carl's dog accompanying her to search for a book on automotive technician training. When she came back she told Carl that the repairs would take a few days and that they should make this place their shelter for the meantime. Seeing that Veronica had poor fighting skills, Carl agreed to train her in basic fighting skills. The two had spent a little over a month training intermittently. Most times they would have to stop and hide from Innies or UNSC forces who frequented the area; Nevertheless, the training had became a success. She began to develop basic fighting and shooting skills. Carl tested Veronica: She had to kill a criminal in a proficient manner. When that time had come, she was overpowered by her assailant but she managed to kill him off quickly and when more criminals joined in the fight she had to fend them off until Carl could kill them. Veronica would also pose an the dealerships mechanic when trouble announced itself, such as UNSC troops patrolling the cities sector, or criminal and insurrectionist activity. During her stay she would also read up on her automotive technician training book and learned more than enough to maintain and improve a few vehicles. With the insurrection on Mamore over and the UNSC's announcement of victory, Veronica and Carl gathered their weapons and equipment. After several attempts to hot-wire the car, she pulled out of the dealership and drove to a local bar to celebrate. After eating and discussing more about their interests and what to do down the road, a party of local gang members took notice of Carl. They approached him and made a few negative comments. After an exchange between curse words, a fight began. Veronica was caught in the middle of it, but defended herself pretty well until a tough gang banger knocked her to the floor. She got up with confidence and with a few jabs to the throat and a blow to the head, her assailant was knocked unconscious. The fight ended quickly and the two were invited to have a conversation with David. All three of them talked about the military and how David could provide them with a easy solution to escape off Mamore: A stowaway solution. The two went with the plan and later than night, David hid them inside separate turret crates aboard separate Pelican dropships. Human-Covenant War A proposal The Pelican made its way to the human-colony of Coral to offer assistance to the struggling UNSC troops. It was struck down by Covenant Seraph fighters and crash landed near the outskirts of an abandoned city. Only a few UNSC marines managed to survive, some baring injuries that were fatal, but they managed to be treated. The marines had set up a small base camp and as they uncovered the turrets, they found Veronica asleep in one. The marines shook her awake and questioned her on how she had gotten aboard their Pelican. Reluctant to give them any info about her past and complications on Mamore, she fabricated a lie that led them to believe that she was placed there by a corrupt UNSC maintenance crew member by the name of Alder. The UNSC marines had comforted her, giving her food and shelter. She was invited to join the UNSC Navy by the Pelican's pilot and although she was hesitant to leave behind her criminal prowess, she accepted, hopeful to gain some expertise in piloting aircraft. Enlistment and Training A UNSC marine took Veronica to an air force base where she was recruited by a experienced pilot and recruiter. He, along with a few high ranking officials, reviewed her background and found no criminal record, possibly due to the records being destroyed on Mamore. She passed the interview process and was sent of to basic cadet training at the UNSC Air Academy Charlie where she participated in an intense eight-week training program. The first phase of pilot training was purely academics, learning the elementary concepts of flight and navigation. The next phase was basic flight, learning how to fly the smaller aircraft such as the Longswords and Shortswords. She slowly became more familiar with the aircraft, learning different maneuvers and evasions. Most of the time during her training she would make friends and participate in different simulations that featured real-life scenarios. It was not until the end of her training that she became familiar with various aircraft, including the Pelican dropship. She graduated the academy in early September 2552 and was placed on a team known as the Black Knights. Rescue mission Later that month the Covenant had invaded . The Black Knights were deployed to eliminate all air threats. Veronica began eliminating as many targets as she could, until the enemy moved in behind her and fired upon her Shortsword fighter. She began deploying the flares and dodging her enemies fire, but she was not experienced enough and her Shortsword suffered wing damage. She controlled the craft and crash landed in one of the planets forests. She used the emergency extinguisher and extinguished the flames on the fighters wing before she set out to find find food. As she scavenged the forest, she found a canine running towards her. She could not make out the features yet, but as it got closer she knew what it was and who it belonged to. It was Carl's German Shepard; Rocky was the name he had given him. She and Rocky continued through the forest as quietly as they could. She knew that Covenant forces were still in the forest, but could not detect any on her motion tracker. As night approached, Veronica would attempt to locate Carl, while doing her best to avoid Covenant patrols. After searching for what seemed like hours, she came upon a small camp with UNSC marines. Few marines were patrolling the camp. Using her helmet's HUD, she observed that Carl was tied up and interrogated. She encouraged Rocky to stay put, while she made her way into the camp. She came upon the entrance and identified that she was with the UNSC Air Force and her plane crash landed somewhere in the lower part of the forest. After confirming her identification, she was allowed into the camp where she met the interrogator. She tried to negotiate for a way to release him, but the interrogate named Emily stood her ground, telling her that Carl was a criminal and a dangerous fugitive. Veronica had no other option, she tried stalling Emily until she had an actual plan but didn't go through with it. The Covenant invaded the campground and Emily gave Veronica a pistol and ordered her to join the fight. She refused and instead aided in Carl's escape. Escape —Veronica and Carl seeing a down Phantom with a Sangheili major and a squad of Grunts. Using the Covenant's assault as a distraction, Veronica and Carl escaped into the deeper parts of the forest. When Rocky joined them, they all set out to find food, and shelter. Veronica removed her helmet and placed it in a duffle bag for safe keeping. While Rocky and Carl searched for food, Veronica was tasked with building a fire and shelter. Little did she know, she utilized her survival skills to make a simple shelter for two and a decent fire. When Carl returned, he was surprised by how much she knew. The two of them gathered around the fire and she shared her story on her military training before going to sleep. The next day, the two ditched the campsite. They traveled through the dense forest, evading Covenant patrols. There objective at this time was to find an aircraft big enough to take them to another planet. When Carl heard movements he told Veronica to take cover and she did. A lance of Sangheili walked by aware that humans were near. Carl's dog growled and Veronica looked at Carl, worried that there cover would be blown. As the Sangheili withdrew there weapons and started firing, Carl ordered Veronica to make a run for it while he would take cover. She ran into a trench and hid there until Carl's return. When he did return, Veronica noticed that he was saddened. After hearing what had happened, she comforted him. Worried again that more Covenant patrols would be nearby, the two traveled far enough till they found a town in ruins. In need of supplies, Veronica searched medical centers and abandoned apartment homes. Few of the places had what she was looking for but she still found some med-kits and food for their survival. Shortly after, a Covenant force was dropped off by a patrolling phantom, which Veronica was unaware of. Carl returned with a few assault rifles and pistols, and the two posted up where they could get some clean kills off the grunts and jackals. Carl then swapped Veronica's weapons and gave her a knife and a challenge: to kill just one elite with that knife. She thought he was crazy, but accepted the offer. Not only would it would push her combat skills to the limit, but it probably would get her killed as well. More fire was directed at the two of them and Carl could only laugh at the situation they were in. Veronica was easily talked out of the situation and instead she had to get close enough to bring the Sangheili's shields down using an improvised insurrectionist explosive. The attempt succeeded and Carl was able to finish off all three Sangheili with ease. The Phantom still provided suppression fire, and the two took cover again to think of a way to hijack the Phantom. Veronica provided supporting fire, while Carl ran to find a weapons cache that was hidden in the diner. He returned with a few gas grenades and a . After successfully launching the grenades into the troop bay, they boarded the phantom using grappling hooks and quickly knifed the jackals, killing them instantly. Using a grenade belt, Carl blew the doors open leading to the cockpit and the two quickly fired upon the pilot, draining his shields instantaneously. With the assault rifles empty, Veronica tossed Carl her sidearm, who killed the angered Sangheili, but not without taking a hit to his arm. With the Sangheili dead, Veronica safely landed the Phantom and gathered as much weapons and supplies and she could. She then treated Carl's broken arm. Afterwards, they flew out of orbit and headed for . Raid on Gilgamesh Jaeter Defense Munitions Heist Veronica and Carl participated in an armored truck robbery in Seyerton in order to distract local law enforcement away from the heist. Veronica and Carl managed to take down the armored truck and were in a shootout. Veronica stole a couple thousand of credits while Carl and a few Sicarios provided cover fire. When all the guards were eliminated, she handed the Sicarios the credits and told them to head off in separate directions. The chase lasted a few hours, buying them both enough time to complete the heist. Working indirectly with the Cartel she would assist the members in robbing Jaeter Defense Munitions. During the heist, Veronica was responsible for dropping off Carl. Her role was limited; she and Korn made sure that the perimeter was clear and allowed the team to escape. They were pursued by the militia, but easily evaded them by escaping in separate vehicles. She later regrouped with the rest of the Cartel members back at the cartels hideout. Joining Edomond Dahm's crew Veronica assisted Carl in planting explosives on the shield generator of the WNS Triglav to allow for the Constable to board. She used the time in the ships quarters for an opportunity to complete the task. She succeeded, but was captured and imprisoned in a maximum security prison on Wealth. Veronica was later rescued from the prison by Dahm and a few others. After her escape from prison, she would then serve as a member of Dahm's crew aboard the Constable. Earth riots of 2558 Bank Heist Personality Veronica was a quick thinker and eager learner. She became sad at the loss of her family and remained aggressive throughout her time on Mamore. It was not until she met Carl Taylor that she became more friendly and social, though she still held resentment towards other criminals. Stealing her first vehicle made her satisfied and although she trained in the art of fighting and marksmanship, she preferred to tone her skills in hijacking. Throughout her life she would show determination to take out those responsible for the death of her parents causing her to develop a personal vendetta against crime and injustice. Category:Vadumverse Protagonists